10 song challenge 1 - Code Geass
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: 10 Song Challenge 1 - Code Geass. A series of 100 word drabbles.
**No Air by Jordin Sparks (featuring Chris Brown) – Angst**

Clovis la Britannia sat on his throne contemplating his life before becoming Area 11's Viceroy. He remembered suffocating under his family's gaze, the loneliness of Area 11. He didn't want to leave the Empire. Why couldn't his father understand? How did his family expect him to do anything in that suffocating environment but paint and draw? His world revolved around being third in line. It was truly suffocating him to be this deep into the royal business, this deep into his father's politics. He contemplated his life as he watched Lelouch vi Britannia fire the shot that ended his life.

 **Burn by Ellie Goulding – Adventure**

Clovis la Britannia felt free, no cares in the world. He could do anything. The fires of inspiration were burning strong. He wondered if he could be seen from space. But aliens weren't looking at the Afterlife. He wondered if he was remembered. He was a famous artist and movie star. When the lights of the stage were turned down nobody but a select few would hear from Clovis. He'd be busy at home painting. Clovis enjoyed the attention he received from women for his gorgeous yellowish greenish hair and piercing blue eyes. He liked being the centre of attention.

 **Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne – Romance (Lelouch centric)**

Lelouch vi Britannia stood in his bedroom, a green-haired girl on his bed. He knew C.C liked him. He didn't hate C.C (or Kallen) but he felt a relationship would get in the way of him becoming Emperor. Lelouch left to begin preparations, C.C staring after him. Lelouch knew they hated each other. He'd known since their first meeting. He didn't care; they were just puppets in his plans to become Emperor. he shouldn't care about either of them. It was like the two girls wanted to make his life difficult, like they were trying to make him choose between them.

 **Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift – Romance**

He watched her walk across the room. He was a house of cards, able to fall down any minute. He should leave this temptress, but his legs would not work. She moved closer. He could reach out and touch her, if he dared. He didn't want her to see his thoughts. These were not thoughts the third prince should be having. He wanted to kiss her. He envisioned sparks flying as the pair kissed, and her smile. The lights begin to fade, the temptress walked out. This dream would haunt him for ever.

 **Complicated by Avril Lavigne – Romance (Schneizel centric)**

He watched his aide walk past. Schneizel knew they had a complicated relationship – after all he could never bring himself to admit he loved another being. He enjoyed the private matters that Kanon assisted him with, in the bedroom. But he was confused as to why Kanon tried to hide who he was around others. Obviously he couldn't announce being gay to the court but he didn't need to flirt with every woman he came across. Schneizel wasn't jealous, after all he didn't love Kanon he was just a passing fancy really.

 **Say You'll Be There by The Spice Girls – Romance**

He had given her everything, all his joy and all his love. He couldn't believe they'd gone from being friends to becoming lovers in a matter of weeks. He never believed she'd leave him for someone else, but that's exactly what had happened. He could see the joy in her eyes whenever she looked at the man. He wanted her to be there for him but knew that thanks to this Lord she would never look at him again. He couldn't understand how she could choose a Lord over a Prince!

 **My Last Breath by Evanescence – Hurt/comfort**

Clovis could feel himself dying. He found himself reflecting back on his life as he lay there dying. He remembered his true love, and the love he had for his siblings. He wondered if Lelouch cared that he was dying or if he was too busy celebrating Clovis's death. He knew he'd miss the winter, the beauty he had painted time and time again. He felt tears flowing down his face as he felt his last breath arriving. All his thoughts, they were all about to end in the pool of blood surrounding him.

 **I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift – Friendship**

It was a Friday night when Clovis sat underneath the stars. He wasn't speaking, just listening to the nature around him. He glanced at his brothers by his side and smiled. He didn't want to live without either Schneizel or Lelouch, even though they annoyed him. He could only ever be himself around them. They lived in a crazy world of politics but they were true to each other. He knew he could show any emotion to them and they would listen to him. Even if they annoyed him.

 **Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson – Angst**

Clovis had a dark side. It wasn't always obvious to people but it was there. Nobody had seen it until his brother Lelouch brought it out. It hurt to remember the event as he lay there dying by Lelouch's hand. He'd lost his mind, and hurt his little brother badly. He still remembered the blood as Lelouch lay there injured and Clovis sat beside him realising the potential he had to do harm. That was the first time he showed his dark side but it wasn't his last. He hated himself for that.

 **Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift – Angst**

Clovis sighed sadly to himself as he found a picture of Lelouch and Nunnally when they were children. He remembered them as they were, before they were sent off to a warzone and Lelouch became a killer. He wasn't sure how his brother had changed, or the exact reasons. All he knew was Lelouch had changed from an annoying little prankster to a murderer in the time he was in exile. An exile that Lelouch caused, yelling at their father the way he did. Clovis couldn't believe how stupid his brother had been.


End file.
